


NoBonesAboutIt

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale One-Hit Wonders [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Both of you are nerds, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other, Pokemon GO - Freeform, hot dog stand, hot dogs, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For all intents and purposes, the Mystic gym at the park was yours.That is, until some team Valor slut took it from you.In which Reader face palms and gets some burgs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

For all intents and purposes, the Mystic gym at the park was yours. You held the title of gym leader for months now, with your seriously OP Dragonite raining hell on whoever dared challenge you. The park was on your route to and from work every day, so it wasn't even out-of-the-way. That gym was your pride and joy.

That is, until some team Valor slut took it from you.

You cursed when you saw that  Dragonite, in all it's glory, was replaced by a sodding Vaporeon and quickly challenged the gym. You took it back with relative ease and was able to sleep easy that night knowing that it was back in your possession.

 

The slut was back.

Stupid Vaporeon (named mine) and it's owner, NoBonesAboutIt (???), took your gym again. When you took it back this time, you leveled up Dragonite.

 

The park gym switched colors a lot that month. Red, Blue, Red, Blue, Red, Blue. Nearly every day the same Valor meathead took the gym from you, and nearly every evening you took it back. It was starting to seriously tick you off, and you knew you needed to face this guy.

So, on your day off, you posed as an innocent bystander and sat at a park bench. Staring at your phone intensely, you waited. And waited. And waited.

Valor.

Sitting up on the bench, you looked around for anyone who looked like they were playing the phone app. In your general vicinity, everyone looked pretty innocent, but when you looked a little closer…

The hot dog stand.

Raising from your seat, you marched to the stand with a purpose. Behind the wooden counter next to the cooler was a short skeleton monster who, after seeing you, put away his phone quickly.

"care for a dog?" he asked casually when you got close enough.

"NoBonesAboutIt?" you questioned shortly. The look of shock on his face said enough. "Valor scum."

"mystic jerk."

The intense stares the two of you were giving was enough to deter anyone who dared get too close. After a long moment, the intense moment was broke by a snort. Loud laughter followed soon after, making more than a few heads turn your way.

"NoBonesAboutIt? Seriously?" you gasped, pointing at the tiny skeleton who was blue in the face from chuckles. "I can't believe it. A pun."

"you like it?"

"Of course I do, freaking, I can't belive I missed you," you said, trying to get your breath back. The sudden loud rumble from your stomach made you laugh again though. "God I'm starved. I waited all day for you to show up you know."

"seriously?" the skeleton laughed, stepping out from behind his stand. "we can't have that. i know a really good burger place down the street. you down?"

"Hell yeah," you exclaimed, grinning widely. "The names ____ by the way."

"sans. sans the skeleton."

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah


End file.
